1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage making devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for brewing a beverage from liquid and beverage making material.
In a further and specific aspect, the instant invention concerns apparatus especially adapted for customized brewing of selected beverages.
2. The Prior Art
The non-commercial brewing of beverages is a sphere of considerable importance. Especially notable is the making of tea or coffee in the home or the workplace. To accommodate extensive consumer demand, manufacturers have provided a profusion of variously configured brewing devices. Companionably, beverage making material, such as ground coffee and prepared tea leaves, is readily available in grocery stores, convenience outlets and other retail establishments.
Devices for brewing coffee, for example, are commercially available in a seemingly endless array of esthetic and functional designs. Exemplary is the familiar contemporary electric appliance known as a coffee maker. In general, the device includes a reservoir for receiving and holding water, a basket for containing a filter and ground coffee, and a carafe. In response to electrically operated means, the water is heated and transferred to the basket wherein the coffee is brewed. The beverage then passes to the carafe which usually rests upon a heating element for heated storage.
Due in large part to convenience, coffee makers of the above type have achieved extreme popularity. However, certain inherent limitations are apparent. Notable is the fact that a single device is incapable of satisfactorily accommodating group requirements and individual needs. The commonly prescribed capacity is relatively substantial, usually ten or twelve cups. The brewing of a lesser quantity, such as one or two cups is exceedingly inefficient and ineffective. The demands of the individual, therefore, are fulfilled either by the brewing of the full capacity of the coffee maker or the purchase of an additional device of reduced capacity. Both are considered to be a waste of resources and an undue financial burden.
It would be highly advantageous, therefor, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improvements in the brewing of beverages from liquid and beverage making material.
Another object of the invention is the provision of ameliorated means for brewing smaller or individualized quantities of selected beverages.
And another object of the invention is to provide an adapter for effectively reducing the capacity of a standard beverage brewing device.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of an adapter which is readily and conveniently usable in connection with a conventional coffee maker or similar beverage brewing device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide means for brewing a lesser quantity of beverage which will emulate the standard brewing characteristics of the beverage brewing device being used therewith.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is the provision of an adapter which is removably receivable within a standard commercially available brewing device without modification thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide an adapter of the foregoing character which is alternately couplable with a conventional drinking vessel to produce a single serving of beverage.
And a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of an adapter which can brew various selected beverages from standard commercially available beverage making material.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an adapter which is optionally usable with a conventional prior art disposable filter or with an especially devised reusable filter.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of means according to the foregoing which is relatively simple and economical to manufacture.